The present invention relates generally to image analysis, and more particularly to pattern detection and camera calibration.
Image analysis may be performed for a variety of reasons. One may wish to attain greater knowledge of what is disclosed by a particular image or set of images, for example whether an image or set of images includes particular persons or objects, or other information, and image analysis may be performed on the image or images to provide such information. One may also wish to categorize images by common features in the images, or other aspects of the images or which may be ascribed to the images.
In some instances it is also desirable to modify an image or set of images, usually preferably by enhancing the image or images in some way. For example, images may be modified by taking common actions to common features of images, for example setting a flesh color to a common level to obscure undesirable marks, to provide additional or different information over, for example, a portion of an image of a sports field. Image analysis may be useful in determining which portions of an image to modify, as well as possibly details relating to the modification.
Determining which portions of an image to modify, however, may be difficult, particularly if using automated machines or methods. Variations in image scenes, lighting, color, camera angle, and other details relating to images may make common processing of images difficult. In addition, images of similar features, or even the same feature, may vary, sometimes substantially, from camera to camera due to lens or other distortions.